El combate entre Heppokomaru y Ruby Una historia shojo a lo absurdo
by takedigi
Summary: El combate conocido entre Bobobo y sus amigos contra Ruby, con un giro inesperado. Ese giro, revelará más sobre el pasado de uno de nuestros protagonistas, y la revelación de un futuro personaje de la próxima saga Shinsetsu. Mi primer Fanfic.


**El combate conocido entre Bobobo y sus amigos contra Ruby, con un giro inesperado. Ese giro, revelará más sobre el pasado de uno de nuestros protagonistas, y la revelación de un futuro personaje de la próxima saga Shinsetsu.**

**Aclaraciones: Para la escena cómica que suele hacer Beauty, pongo entre paréntesis el estado "serio". Lo tendrá no solo Beauty, y por supuesto si alguien no sabe nada de Shinsetsu Bobobo, que sepan que esta historia tiene Spoiler de esa saga.**

_Bobobo no me pertenece. Pertenece al autor __Yoshio Sawai, editado por la editorial Shūeisha y producido su serie por Toei Animation._

**El combate entre Heppokomaru y Ruby. Una historia shojo a lo absurdo.**

La batalla contra Ruby estaba en un punto muerto. Si conseguían hacer que ella se divirtiera, les dejaría pasar al siguiente piso, como prometió. Pero hasta ahora ningún juego funcionaba, y estaban en el peor momento, con la historia triste de Don Patch.

**Bobobo**: ¿qué hacemos? nada le gusta.

**Beauty**: Ya sé. Hay alguien que no lo ha intentado.

**Tennosuke**: Oh. ¿Y quién es?

**Beauty**: Es Heppo. Inténtalo tú ahora. Si no, no se calmará.

**Heppo**: Vale. Dejádmelo a mí.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Bobobo y los demás. La rapidez y seriedad de la respuesta de Heppokomaru.

**Bobobo** (shock): Eso ha sido una respuesta muy rápida.

**Don patch**: no vale. Yo quería que le entrara vergüenza e hiciera una tontería.

**Tennosuke** (modo sabio): hay que esperar el momento perfecto. Entonces la tontería surgirá.

**Bobobo y Don Patch**: oooohhhh

**Beauty** (shock): vosotros no os importa la niña, solo queréis hacer mas tonterías!

Mientras Bobobo y sus colegas estaban distraídos, Heppokomaru se acercó a Ruby, se agachó hasta su altura, y empezó a pensar en un plan.

**Heppo**: bueno, vamos a ver. Ya sé.

**Ruby**: que vas a enseñarme tú.

En ese momento, los ojos de Ruby contemplan la aparición de una muñeca linda, como un peluche, pequeña, y que sujeta Heppokomaru.

**Muñeca-Heppo**: Vaya, que princesa más hermosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Ruby**: ¿Eh?

**Todos** (shock): Está usando una muñeca.

**Bobobo**: es el truco más viejo del mundo. No puede caer.

**Ruby**: Hola, me llamo Ruby. ¿Cómo te llamas?

**Muñeca-Heppo**: Hola, Ruby. Me llamo hikari, pero mis amigos me llaman kari. Mucho gusto.

**Bobobo, Don Patch, Tennosuke** (shock): Ha colado.

**Beauty** (shock): ¿Esto está pasando de verdad?

**Ruby**: Oye, Kari ¿puede salir el chico puntiagudo? Me gustaría preguntarle algo.

**Muñeca-Heppo**: claro, enseguida aparase.

Heppokomaru solo oculta la muñeca y se pone en frente suya.

**Heppo**: ¿pasa algo?

**Ruby** (emocionada): Que rápido. Pues veras…

**Beauty** (shock): esto supera lo absurdo.

**Ruby**: ¿Cómo sabes jugar a las muñecas, Chico Puntiagudo?

**Beauty**: Ah. Es verdad, Heppo. Parece que se te da bien.

**Don patch** (asustado): Es su secreto. Es un otaku de las muñecas.

**Heppo**: NOOOOOO.

**Beauty**: ¿entonces? Es como si ya hubieras jugado antes.

**Heppo**: Es normal para mí. Porque es uno de los juegos favorito de mi hermana pequeña.

**Ruby**: ¿De verdad? Qué bonito

**Todos** (shock): ¿EH? ¿TIENES UNA HERMANA?

**Heppo** (con una sonrisa inocente): Es verdad. Nunca he hablado de ella. Se llama Pokomi. Tiene 9 años. y es la hermanita más linda que hay en el mundo.

**Beauty** (shock): le ha entrado el amor fraternal.

**Don Patch**: Entonces. ¿Tú jugabas con tu hermana a las muñecas?

**Heppo**: a ella le han gustado estos juegos desde que nació. Todavía me acuerdo de hasta los días normales en que jugábamos.

_Casa de Heppokomaru. Hace 4 años:_

En una habitación hay dos niños. El mayor, se está poniendo su traje de entrenamiento de karate, para ir al entrenamiento. La pequeña está preparando una casa de muñecas, y también unas sillas para dos personas.

**Pokomi**: onii-chan, juguemos a las muñecas. Es hora de jugar.

**Heppo**: ahora no puedo, Pokomi. Recuerda que unas horas estoy entrenando mis técnicas. Sabes que el entrenamiento es también es importante. En cuanto termine jugamos. ¿Vale?

**Pokomi**: Pero…Pero…..UUUUUUAAAAAAAHHHHH!

**Heppo** (preocupado): pokomi, no llores. Por favor. Tranquila

**Pokomi**: UUUUAAAAHH. Técnica Especial: Ruptura de tímpanos.

Empieza a provocar un grito tan poderoso, que empieza a afectar a los tímpanos de los que lo escuchan. Extendiéndose fuera de la casa, mientras que Heppokomaru se tapaba los oídos mientras intentaba a acercarse a Pokomi.

**Beauty** (shock): ¿ya usaba técnicas absurdas? además eso es un berrinche de narices.

**Heppo**: ok, ok. Jugaremos. ¿Vale? Juguemos a las muñecas.

**Pokomi** (alegre): Bien. Bien. A jugar a las muñecas.

_Fin del Flashback_

**Heppo** (recordando feliz): desde pequeña siempre ha sido una niña encantadora y amable.

**Beauty** (shock): ¿pero no has visto tu recuerdo? Té destrozó los oídos por no jugar con una técnica absurda.

**Bobobo**: que rara hermana.

**Tennosuke**: bah. Muy normal.

**Don patch**: del montón.

**Beauty** (shock): vosotros no tenéis ningún sentido de la normalidad ¿verdad?

En ese momento, los tres luchadores son golpeados y levantados por el cuello, por dos manos que desprendían ansias de atacar. Vieron horrorizados a Heppokomaru que los agarraba con un aura asesina.

**Heppokomaru**: _Ni se os ocurra insultar a mi hermana. ¿ENTENDIDO, TRIO DE IDIOTAS?_

**Beauty** (asustada): Le ha salido un lado maligno de golpe.

**Bobobo, Don Patch, Tennosuke**: SI. SI. SI.

Los tres son tirados al suelo, mientras Heppokomaru volvía a su estado normal, para alivio de todos. Cuando cierta niña entró en la discusión.

**Ruby**: que divertido. Juguemos más. Se supone que volvería kari.

Heppokomaru vuelve con Ruby, y como si nada, vuelve a sacar la muñeca que tenía antes mostrándosela a Ruby.

**Muñeca-Heppo**: ya estoy aquí. Y traigo a mis amigos.

Entonces gira la cabeza lentamente, de una forma aterradora, mientras empieza a sacar una sonrisa maligna, digna del demonio, asustando a Bobobo y a los demás.

**Muñeca-Heppo** (ojos que dan miedo): ¿VERDAD?

**Beauty** (shock): Que miedo. Le ha entrado el modo hermano mayor.

**Bobobo y sus colegas**: SI, SEÑOR. JUGAREMOS EN SERIO.

Los tres se acercan a Ruby y Heppokomaru. Entonces, se sacan de la nada tres muñecas feísimas. Una llena de pelos. Otra llena de etiquetas "yo soy el protagonista", y otra de gelatina un poco pasada.

**Bobobo**: hola, soy nansa.

**Don patch**: y soy laida

**Tennosuke**: pues yo gelana.

**Beauty** (shock): De serio nada. Esas muñecas son horribles Y esos nombres también lo son.

**Ruby**: Bien. Vamos todos. Juguemos.

**Narrador: Media hora después.**

Ahora Ruby observaba riendo inocentemente a los chicos saltando sin parar. Parecía que no prestaban atención a nada de su alrededor.

**Beauty**: pues siguen jugando. Y cada vez más emocionados. Algo pasa. ¿No será...?

Entonces Ruby se gira para ver a Beauty y entonces es cuando saca sus verdaderas emociones malignas, ante el asombro de Beauty.

**Ruby**: Te has dado cuenta. Aunque ya es demasiado tarde.

**Beauty**: ¿qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

**Ruby**: recuerda. Soy una de los 5 ninjas de OVER. No soy solo una niña normal.

**Beauty**: como imaginaba. Los chicos están actuando raro por tu culpa.

**Ruby**: Si. He usado mi técnica especial para manipular sus emociones y ahora están en un modo sin retorno.

**Beauty**: Oh no. Bobobo, chicos.

Beauty se dirige hacia sus amigos, cuando ellos dejan de saltar. Beauty se detiene, esperando una respuesta, cuando giran sus cabezas, y se ven que sus ojos están, con una pinta de un manga Shojo.

**Todos** (ojos shojo): No te preocupes Beuaty. No estamos siendo controlados.

**Beuaty** (shock): Os controla totalmente.

**Beuaty**: Entonces lo de jugar con nosotros era una mentira ¿verdad?. Todo era una estratagema.

**Ruby**: es culpa vuestra de haber caído en esa trampa.

**Bobobo** (shojo): soy una princesita.

**Beauty** (seria): A callar. ¿Quieres?

**Ruby**: Ah, una cosa más. Mi técnica me permite manipularlos para que se hagan daño ellos mismos y entre ellos.

**Beauty**: ¿No, no irás a?

**Ruby**: ya se. Heppokomaru, ven aquí.

**Heppo** (shojo): vaalee.

**Beauty**: ¿cómo sabes su nombre? él nunca te dijo su nombre completo.

**Ruby**: lo sé porque soy una de los 5 ninjas de OVER. Es básico recolectar información. Por lo tanto se de vosotros.

**Ruby**: y también lo vi en la guía del Anime. (Se ve a ella en su habitación con guías otakus de información de muchas mangas y series)

**Beauty** (shock): de ninja nada. Tu lo que eres una otaku.

**Ruby**: Heppokomaru. Destrúyete. AHORA.

**Beauty**: Heppo, NOOOOOOOO.

**Heppo** (¿shojo?): entonces ¿ya terminamos?

**Ruby y Beauty**: ¿eh?

Heppo se quita los dibujos de los ojos, revelando su estado normal, alegrando así a Beauty y asustando a Ruby, quien le mira sin comprender la situación.

**Heppo**: me imagino que ya te has divertido mucho.

**Beauty**: Heppo.

**Ruby**: ¿cómo es posible? Es absurdo. No hay nadie que se le libre de mi técnica.

**Heppo**: cuando llevas años jugando con una hermana que usa sus armas de convicción y le añades que te hace vestir de las formas más vergonzosas, tu técnica es un juego de niños.

**Beauty** (shock): ¿También hacia eso tu hermana?

**Ruby** ¿Y lo ojos? se veía claro que te controlaba.

**Heppo**: Solo iba fingir un poco, pero Bobobo me puso estas pegatinas.

_Flashback_

Heppokomaru estaba preparándose para sorprender a Ruby, cuando Bobobo y los demás le rodearon por completo. Don Patch y Tennosuke le agarraron de forma que las chicas no vieran lo que pasaba, y Bobobo tenía unas pegatinas de ojos Shojo.

**Bobobo** (shojo): Tienes que parecerte a todos. Póntelas.

**Don patch** (shojo): eso, eso. Tienes que ponértelas.

**Tennosuke** (shojo): se de los nuestros.

**Beauty** (shock): pero serán pesados esos 3.

_Vuelta a la realidad_

**Ruby** (pensando): oh no. Aunque controle a Bobobo la técnica de este chico nos haría desmayar a todos. En ese caso

**Beauty**: Heppo, Cuidado. Ruby va a.

**Ruby**: Técnica Ninja. Ataque de manos. Toma, toma, toma, toma.

Ruby gira de forma infantil sus brazos mientras se dirige a Heppokomaru sin ni siquiera mirar, mientras que Heppokomaru lo esquiva y cae ella en un hoyo.

**Beauty** (shock): pero que ataque más tonto ¿y ese hoyo?

**Ruby**: no puedo salir. Si no hago algo me hundiré.

Pero para sorpresa de Ruby, Heppokomaru la saca del hoyo y la pone en el suelo con cuidado.

**Heppo**: bueno, ya pasó. Estás a salvo.

**Ruby**: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me has salvado? soy tu enemiga. He intentado acabar contigo y con tus amigos.

**Heppo**: pero has dicho que estabas atrapada. Estabas pidiendo ayuda.

**Ruby** (furiosa): eso no significa nada. No me he rendido. No pararé hasta acabar con todos vosotros. Desapareced, Desapareced, Desapareced.

Beauty estaba tan furiosa por la estupidez de la niña que tenía delante que iba a darle una bofetada cuando Heppokomaru la detuvo mirándola sin decir que no lo hiciera. Mientras que Ruby empezaba a sentirse molesta mientras lloraba sin saber la razón.

**Ruby**: ¿por qué? ¿poooor queeee?

**Heppo**: porque me hiciste recordad algo muy importante.

**Ruby**: ¿eh?

Ruby abre sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y ve como Heppokomaru se pone a su altura, con una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

**Heppo**: antes de que nuestra ciudad fuera atacada mi hermana se fue a una escuela lejana. Durante mese solo pensaba si estaría a salvo, si no le había pasado nada. Entonces, cuando encontré a bobobo y a sus amigos, solo deseaba derrotar a Cañonero. Luego al volver a mi ciudad ya no podía pensar si ella estaría a salvo o no. Pero viéndote, he recordado también lo fuerte que es, que nunca se rendiría y que si algo le pasara, lo sabría al instante. Soy su hermano ¿no? Así que, Gracias.

El ambiente cargado del combate se llenó de una emoción lleno de ternura, demostrando la sinceridad de las palabras de Heppokomaru y demostrando sus sentimientos por su querida hermana pequeña. Mientras que Beauty sentía que lloraba de felicidad, Bobobo y los demás también se emocionaron, a su manera.

**Bobobo**: que conmovedor.

**Don patch**: voy a llorar

**Tennosuke**: yo tambien. BUAAAAHHHH

Pero en vez de lágrimas, lo que llora es gelatina con publicidad de momentos emotivos con 50% del descuento en gelatina.

**Beauty** (shock): no estropees el momento.

**Ruby**: he perdido justamente. La entrada está detrás de vosotros.

**Don patch**: Perfecto. Estoy cansado de todos estos adornos infantiles.

**Tennosuke**: Mientras que el siguiente no sea algo como un deporte.

**Bobobo**: Eso es imposible. Jajajajaja.

**Ruby**: Heppokomaru, si nos volvemos a ver, y no como enemigos, me gustaría conocer a tu hermana.

**Heppo**: Por supuesto. Seguro que os llevareis bien.

El sentimiento de poder conocer a una niña mayor que ella y que le pueda gustar jugar a las muñecas, a las escondidas, y a otros juegos, le consiguió sacar una sonrisa de total sinceridad.

**Beauty**: hermanos, ¿eh?

Beauty empieza a recordar los momentos de su infancia con su hermano mayor, como el día en que se hicieron la foto ella y su hermano, la cual él le prometió que la tendría siempre.

**Beauty** (pensando): Estoy seguro que lo encontraré. Mientras siga viajando, tendré la oportunidad de verlo.

**Bobobo**: bien, todos al siguiente piso.

**Todos**: SIIIIIIIII.

**FIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido la historia? La verdad es que siempre me ha encantado esta serie. Si hubiera estado Pokomi con el grupo mucho antes, estoy seguro que cualquiera se partiría de risa de las payasadas que harían todos.**

**Este es mi primer Fanfic. Espero poder mejorar en el futuro. Espero publicar más historietas de varios animes. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
